An Untold Story
by Red Amnesia
Summary: A story of what might have happened between Bulma and Yamcha, and what led to Bulma and Vegeta's relationship.
1. Part 1

AN: I think this is the first story I ever wrote. Which may be the only reason I haven't taken it down. That, or the crazy number of pagehits it's still getting 10 years later. Seriously, I can't believe you people like this old thing. :P

_(edited for html-mangling errors, Dec 2010)_

An Untold Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or events in Dragonball Z. It belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation and I am not making any money off of it. So as much as you'd like to, please don't sue me for my story.

(Bulma's POV)

* * *

"Get out, Yamcha! You two-timing bastard! I don't ever want to see your face around here again! Ever!" I slammed the door in his face, I can still remember the shocked expression he wore. He had no idea I knew about that blonde bimbo he was always sneaking off to see, none whatsoever. As I slammed the door, I pressed my back against it and I soon became racked with sobs. "What did I do wrong?" I asked myself. "What did I do to cause him to cheat on me?"

"You did nothing. That's just the kind of person he is."

I jerked my head up and came face to face with one person I wasn't in the mood to argue with. "You... heard?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Of course I heard, who couldn't? You were practically screaming your head off."

"That, he deserved. But I must really be losing it, I actually thought I heard you give me advice," I added with a chuckle, trying to lighten my mood.

"I did, woman. And if you care to listen to it, I'll tell you something else: he's caused you enough problems, don't let him come back this time." With that, he stalked off to the gravity room.

I sat on the floor, thinking about what he had just said. Come to think of it, Yamcha and I had had a shaky relationship this last month. I think we spent more time fighting than dating. And every time we broke up, he always came back apologizing... Had Vegeta been paying that much attention to know about my personal life? Wait! Vegeta just gave me helpful advice? What the hell is going on?

Not thinking clearly, I rushed off to the gravity room to ask him. I completely ignored the red, in use, button and opened the door, only to be met with 100 times gravity. I remembered seeing him look up from throwing a ki blast and began running towards me with a pissed look. Other than that, all I can remember is falling on my wrist and passing out from the blow to my head when I hit the floor.

I woke up in my own bed with a horrible headache, maybe a slight concussion. I tried to sit up, but when I reached back with my hands to support me, my left wrist gave way and I yelped in pain.

"So, it seems you have awakened," I heard Vegeta say.

I turned my head to see him standing in the doorway with his arms folded and that permanent scowl on his face. "Thank you," I mumbled.

"Well I wouldn't have had to bandage you up, if you hadn't come barging in like that. What the hell were you thinking woman?" He asked annoyed.

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry..." My head was throbbing, and the thoughts of what had happened earlier were returning. I wanted to cry, but couldn't with Vegeta in the room.

"You should be. And here I was beginning to think you had sense, but apparently I was wrong. You're-"

"I said I was sorry! Now leave me alone! Please..." I rolled away from him and began to cry uncontrollably into my pillow. It was quiet for almost a minute until I heard the door slowly pull to.

* * *

The next day I managed to pull myself together. There was going to be a big party at the Kame house. Master Roshi was having a big reunion since all seven dragonballs had been collected. Everyone was suppose to be there, even Yamcha. I took a deep breath, remembering what he had done to me. Even though he had cheated on me, it was so hard to resist the temptation of running back into his arms.

At 11:00 I was ready to go. I was wearing a V-neck, sleeveless, purple dress with violet high heels and matching earrings. I didn't feel like wasting any more time, so I just let my hair hang down to the middle of my back. Almost time for a haircut, I thought to myself. I grabbed my purse from the coat rack and began to head out the door when I remembered something. I went back inside to the gravity room and knocked on the door. The gravity machine powered down and the door finally opened.

"I see you've learned how to knock," came Vegeta's voice from the other side.

"Ha ha, you're too funny. Anyway, the party is today and I just wanted to know if you've changed your mind about coming?"

"Hmmph! I wouldn't set foot in that place. I have no place amongst friends of that fool, Kakarotto!"

"Well, what do you think I am?," I didn't give him a chance to answer before I continued. "All right, there's plenty of food in the fridge, I've finished laundry if you decide to change today, the number to the Kame house is on the kitchen counter - call if you need me - and I should be back before 9:00."

"I'll have you know, I'm not an irresponsible child! I do not care about these things you tell me of."

"Sure you're not," I winked, before walking outside. "Just make sure the house is still standing when I come back." I gave a friendly wave and laughed as he slammed the door in frustration. I jumped into the hovercraft and set out for the small island.

At noon on the dot, I pulled up on the island. I walked to the door and could hear music coming from the house, so I knocked extra loud just to be heard. After a few seconds of waiting the door flung open to reveal Master Roshi in a yellow party hat.

"Oh Bulma! You're here! Come in child, come in!" He put his hand on my back and ushered me inside. "Y'know..." he lowered his voice and looked around a bit before continuing, "I heard you and Yamcha broke up again. Is that true?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "Yes it is. I found out he was cheating on me... again."

"That's too bad. I saw him here earlier and he looked pretty bummed. Do you think you two will get back together anytime soon?"

"What! He has cheated on me for the last time! I am never going back to that... that scum!" I stomped off, enraged at those words. After all Yamcha had done to me, why should I go back to him? I walked around trying to cool off. Chi-chi was near the buffet table yelling at Goku, so I decide to visit them.

"Chi-chi! Goku! It's so good to see you!" They looked at me and Chi-chi extended her arms.

"Bulma! Is that really you? I haven't seen you in ages!" She gave me a quick hug, then pulled away and smiled. "We have so much catching up to do! So what have you been doing?" I heard some kind of strange noise on my right. I looked over to see Goku shoveling food from the buffet table into his mouth. Chi-chi also noticed and gave him a small slap. "I said to leave food for the other guests!"

"Sorry, Chi-chi. Oh, hey Bulma! Long time no see!"

"You too," I laughed as he tried again to sneak some food away, unsuccessfully. "So does anyone know what the wish is going to be?" I asked.

"Umm, not really. Hey! It's Piccolo! Well, I guess I'll see you around!" Goku then took off to talk with Piccolo. I myself, was about to leave when Chi-chi grabbed my shoulder. She had a weak smile on her face while she talked.

"Hey Bulma? You know, if you ever need to talk about something... I'll always be here for you." No doubt, she meant about me and Yamcha.

"I'm fine. Really. I don't know what I ever saw in that man. I think I'm better off without him." I smiled back and left to mingle.

It was 7:00, and the party was coming to an end. I felt uncomfortable since most of my closest friends had gone, so I decided to leave as well. I said my goodbyes and started towards my hover car. On the way, I had a strange feeling of being watched, but I brushed it off. I jumped in the car and turned the keys only to find I was out of gas. But... didn't I fill it just yesterday? Well apparently not.

I sat back down in my car to think when I remembered I had brought my cell phone, so I quickly dialed the Capsule Corp number. After what seemed like an eternity, someone picked up, but there was no answer on that end.

"Hello?" I asked, unsure of who was there.

"What... is this strange contraption?" came the reply. It was Vegeta. I sighed and continued.

"It's called a phone. People use it to talk to other people who are far away."

"Why do they not just fly there instead? And what was that weird ringing that interrupted my training?"

"I don't know, and it was the phone that rang. Now please listen to me! Is my dad there?"

"No." I sighed, knowing this next part was going to be hard to say.

"Well my car is out of gas so I'm stuck here. I need someone to come get me."

"Well then call that someone. I am busy training."

"No, you moron! If my dad isn't there then you have to come help me! All of my other friends can't be reached, they just left the party!" A 'Hmmph' was the answer before the line went dead. "That bastard hung up on me!" I slammed the phone down and pondered the situation I was in. My friends weren't home, my mom and dad were gone somewhere, Vegeta won't help, and I'm stuck here until someone can give me a ride. Suddenly, someone came up beside me.

"What's a pretty lady like you, doing out here all alone?" I knew that voice. I hated that voice.

"Leave me alone, Yamcha. I told you we're through." I tried as best I could to keep my voice from cracking while saying that.

"Come on Bulma! I'm really sorry! I swear I'll never do it again. Please? I really missed you." He came closer to me and put his head next to mine. In the cold night air his warm body was heaven.

"I can't. You really hurt me Yamcha. I want to come back to you... but I can't." I could feel a lump in my throat and tears threatened to spill over my eyes any minute. He slowly turned my head so I was facing him and with those big puppy dog eyes, spoke one word.

"Please?"

I tried to turn him down, to reject him, but the words wouldn't come out. Then, without warning, he pressed his lips on mine. It felt so good, so right, that all I could do was sit there and enjoy it. After a moment, he pulled back. I sat up straight and could feel tears running down my face. I could see the hurt in his eyes and as soft as a whisper he said, "Bulma, I love you."

I couldn't help myself. I jumped into his embrace and I could feel his arms wrap tight around me. "I love you too. I'm so sorry, Yamcha, can you ever forgive me?" I don't know why I was asking for forgiveness, but something inside me just made me say it.

"Of course. I'm just glad we're back together. I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you." Deep down, I knew he didn't mean any of that, but at the time I didn't care. I was just happy that I had my boyfriend back.  
"Hey, I heard you need a lift. Can I give you a ride home?"I nodded against his chest and with his arm around me, we walked to his car. After pulling off of the small island, he let go of the clutch and held my hand. That's how we stayed for most of the trip.

I stared off into space not really thinking, until the stars caught my eye. They looked so beautiful, but something wasn't quite right. The north star should have been ahead of us, but it was off to the west. We were facing the wrong direction! Yamcha must have seen the look on my face, because he placed his hand on my shoulder and assured me.

"Don't worry. I have a surprise for you." Settled by his words I laid back in my seat and accidentally dozed off.

I woke up on a bed in a dimly lit room to the sound of running water. After recalling what had happened I realized where I was. Clothes everywhere, dishes piled high, crushed cans all over the floor, a typical bachelor pad. Definitely Yamcha's place.

"Hmmph, some surprise," I said to myself half angry, half disappointed. I had been expecting dinner at a fancy restaurant or something like that. I looked around for him until I realized the running water was the sound of the shower going. I got up off the bed and walked around the room. On his dresser I saw a picture of us. I smiled remembering when the picture had been taken earlier this year. He had taken me to a secluded spot in the park to have a picnic. He had told me it was a spot made just for the two of us. Ever since, we had always gone there on dates.

I picked the picture up and looked at it more closely, something else was in the frame. Ever so carefully, I slipped the picture out. Underneath it was an almost identical picture, except instead of me it was some other girl I had never seen before and there was a note written on the side.

"T...to the best boyfriend a girl could ask for..." My lips trembled as I read it. I stood there in shock as I heard footsteps coming from the bathroom.

"I don't know why I bothered to take a shower, because after-" Yamcha stopped mid-sentence as he realized what I was looking at. "Oh shit. Bulma... it's not what you think it is!"

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Oh really? Because this picture says otherwise. How many were there, Yamcha? I know of at least three. Are there any more you need to confess about? No! On second thought, I don't want to know! You've hurt me for the last time! This time it's for good!" I turned away but his arms grabbed mine.

"Bulma! She means nothing to me! It was a one time thing!"

"Yea, a one time thing that happened three times! How could you? I thought you cared about me!"

"I do, Bulma!"

"Then why? Why do you keep going off to other girls if you care about me!" I was screaming and crying now.

"I'm sorry... Let me make it up to you." He wrapped his arms around me and began placing small kisses on my face. "You know you want to."

"NO! I don't want to! Let go of me!" I tried to hit him, but he grabbed me by the wrist, the same wrist I had hurt the day before.

"Come on Bulma, you know we're meant to be together. You're the only girl I could ever love. Let me prove it to you." He grabbed me tightly and pulled me into a hard kiss.

"You're hurting me!" I was scared. Yamcha had never acted like this before. He had never been rough with me in his life. It was then that I suddenly noticed some crushed cans by the bed. He had been drinking! He was drunk! Now I was really scared. I had never seen Yamcha drink before, there was no telling how he would act. I quickly looked for an escape, but saw none.

"Come on! Let me keep you warm tonight." He pushed me up against a wall and started a trail of kisses down my neck. I tightly closed my eyes and started crying uncontrollably. His lips made their way to my chest and his hands went under my skirt. I tensed all my muscles, expecting the worst, when he suddenly let go of me. Too scared to do anything, I fell to the floor in a fetal position and continued to cry. Moments later, strong arms picked me up and carried me outside. I tried to open my eyes, but fear had the best of me. Instead, I tightened the grip I had on myself and cried, but not as hard as before. Something inside me told me it was going to be ok now. Soon after, I could feel the wind blowing through my hair and I knew I was moving. I forced one eye open and saw the ground about a hundred feet below me.

"I'm going to fall!" I panicked and threw my arms around the neck of my savior.

"You know if I dropped you I'd probably be doing the world a favor." I could feel the life coming back into me. A smile even played on my face.

"And I know you wouldn't want to help this planet, now would you, Vegeta?"

"Hmmph, you know me too well." He looked at me and gave a small smile that melted my heart.

"How... how did you find me?"

"Like I said before, anyone can hear it when you scream." I softly laughed.

"No, really. How?" The smile disappeared and he looked serious.

"After you called, I came to help. They said you had left with that sleaze and I could tell something was wrong, so I followed."

"So you were worried about me? That's so sweet!" I gave him a hug, but he pulled away.

"Hmmph. I wasn't worried about you. The only reason I came after you is because if you're gone then I won't have any place to live. That, and you need to buy more food." I laughed again. I knew it was mostly true, but I was content with the fact that he cared. I laid my head on his shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. I noticed the surprised look on his face, but it was quickly replaced with his usual face.

"Hmmph."


	2. Part 2

An Untold Story Part 2  
Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters or events in Dragonball Z.

(Bulma's POV)

* * *

Vegeta flew me all the way back to the Capsule Corp and my heart sank as the ride ended. I reluctantly pulled my arms from around his neck and shyly followed him into the house. Why did I enjoy being around Vegeta so much? It's not like we're good friends or anything. He opened the door and directed me to the couch.

"Sit," he ordered.

"I'm not an animal you know! You could at least say it nicely!"

"Sit down or I'll blast you into the next dimension!" He barked. I quietly complied and sat down on the couch. He went into the kitchen and brought back a cup of water. "Here," he said as he stood next to me with his arms crossed.

"I... I'm not thirsty. Thanks anyway." After seeing his temper go off so easily, I wasn't about to try him again.

"Drink it. It will make you feel better." I raised the cup to my lips and as the cold liquid washed over my tongue, I realized it wasn't water. I almost spit it out, until I noticed it tasted really good. Kind of like a strawberry and lemon mix of some sort. I continued drinking until the entire glass was empty.

"That was good. What was it?" He made his usual 'hmmph' sound before telling me.

"A drink I learned to make as a child. It was good for calming the nerves."

"Oh," I replied, at a loss for words.

There was an awkward pause that lasted for minutes after that. Vegeta suddenly turned to leave and my hand shot up and grabbed him by the back of his armor. I looked at my hand disbelievingly. There was sure to be some from of abuse to come after that. Yelling, a slap, anything but what did happened.

"Yes?" he asked, nicely. He turned his head slightly, then completely turned when he realized I was crying. "Not again," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Don't... don't leave me." He sighed then began to walk off. "Please?" I called after him, desperately.

"I'm not. I'm getting more of that juice stuff. Apparently, you didn't get enough." I forced a smile as he went into the kitchen and started mixing things. He came back out with a bottle and an extra glass, then he poured two glasses. Feeling my emotions about to exploded, I grabbed my glass and down it all in one gulp. He looked at me surprised then laughed. "Damn, woman. I bet you'd be good at shots." What he said completely went over my head. I was starting to feel tipsy and my vision was becoming blurred. I noticed my glass was refilled and, almost roboticly, I drank it again. He laughed and drank his cup, too. After that, all I can remember is talking about problems and drinking.

* * *

I woke up in my bed with a nauseating feeling in my stomach. I ran into the bathroom and began throwing up. After I managed to stop, I noticed someone was standing in the doorway. I wiped my mouth, then looked to see Vegeta standing there smirking at me... in nothing but boxers!

"Shouldn't you put something on?" I asked, about to puke again. He shrugged and started walking away.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in less." As I recalled the previous night, I promptly threw up.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to me!" I screamed after Vegeta. I began following him throughout the house since he wouldn't answer. "You bastard! You're just like the rest of them! Helping me, just so you can get off later!"

"That's not what happened!" He yelled back. He turned around to face me, and we stood face to face. "If you recall, we had an agreement!"

"The only thing I remember is drinking that crap you made! Why didn't you tell me it was full of alcohol?"

"You didn't ask! I said it would calm you down. What did you expect, a miracle potion?"

"But you said you made the stuff as a child!"

"I did! I'm a Saiya-jin, remember? Now I have work to do, so leave me alone! Baka!" He turned and stomped off, but I followed.

"No, wait! What was this agreement we made?" He grunted, but answered anyway.

"You said you needed a man to keep you from going back to your ex. I must have drank too much, because I volunteered. We went in the bedroom, fooled around, and now you wont let me go three steps without asking some stupid question!" He made his way into the gravity room and bolted the door before I could follow.

"Damn you! Get your ass back out here, I'm not done with you yet!" I heard his muffled response come from the other side.

"Go to hell!"

"Don't worry, I plan to take you with me, bastard!" I yelled, then stormed off to my bedroom. Once there, I found the evidence to back up what he had said. I pulled the sheets off my bed and threw them out the window. I laid on the stripped bed, seething in anger. _'He used me,'_ I thought. _'He's worse than Yamcha! At least Yamcha cared about me.'_ After a lot of thinking, I got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. I had decided to just forget the whole incident. It was only a one night stand, nothing more. So, I went in the bathroom, showered, got dressed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

As I was eating my eggs and reading the morning newspaper, the phone rang. I took a sip of orange juice before picking up. "Hello?"

"Uh, Bulma?" It was Yamcha. "I uh... I'm not exactly sure about what happened last night, but I know I did some terrible things. Can you ever forgive me, sweetie?" I thought I heard footsteps behind me before I spoke.

"It's ok Yamcha, you're forgiven. Worse things have happened to me." I heard back door slam and I laughed silently to myself.

"R... really? Then does this mean...?"

"No." I said softly. "We can't." He sighed.

"Well, can I at least meet you for lunch? I feel like I need to apologize to you in person. I promise, I'll never drink again!"

"You and me both," I muttered under my breath, once again recalling the previous night. "Ok then. Where should I meet you?"

"No, I'll drive. I know this great outdoor cafe we can go to. And besides, isn't your car still at Roshi's?" I gasped as I suddenly remembered that. He laughed at my forgetfulness, then said, "I'll tow you home afterwards. It's the least I can do." I smiled and thanked him, then said goodbye.

* * *

A few hours later, Yamcha pulled into the driveway and I was ready to go. We left to go eat, and, surprisingly, it was a pretty normal evening. We talked about how bad our relationship had been, and decided it was best to just be friends from now on. There were no hard feelings, but Yamcha was a little hurt when I started laughing at his newly formed black eye. Afterwards, we rode over to the Kame house and towed my car back to the Capsule Corp. As I was about to enter my home for the night, I heard his voice call behind me.

"Goodnight, Bulma. I hope you find someone who can love you more than I did." I turned around to say the same, but he was already in his car and driving away. I smiled to myself, knowing that our love had truly come to an end, but everything would be all right.

I walked inside, expecting to have the house all to myself, but I was sadly mistaken. The sound of an open refrigerator door told me that Vegeta was nearby. I tried to quickly walk to my room, not wanting him to ruin my good mood, but he managed to catch me anyway.

"Hmmph." he said, and I knew there was about to be an argument. "I thought you had more self-esteem than to go crawling back to him, woman." I turned to face him, already red in the face.

"I did not go crawling back to anyone! I'll have you know that Yamcha and I are officially no longer a couple, and never will be again!" He shrugged.

"You'll be back together. I give it a week." I tried to control my temper, in vain.

"Fuck you! I don't think you really need to be talking, since you don't even have emotions!"

"Baka!" he yelled at me and started to walk off.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Your just all bark and no bite! No wonder you always get your ass kicked!" I laughed thinking I had won the fight, but suddenly I was pulled off my feet, Vegeta holding me by the collar of my blouse. I could feel the buttons snapping off in his grip.

"You wanna say that to my face?" he asked through gritted teeth. I started shaking uncontrollably. I had just made a fatal mistake and was about to pay the price for it.

"I... I... I..." The words wouldn't come out. I was paralyzed. He smirked, then pulled me closer to him.

"I'm going to make you regret those last words..." he said in that voice only true villains could muster. I shut my eyes, not knowing what to expect, recoiling in fear.

I waited and nothing came. Curiosity got the better of me and I fearfully opened one eye. He was staring at something. I opened both eyes and realized what he was looking at.

"PERVERT!" I screamed, and hopelessly tried to cover up my exposed chest. The buttons had, indeed, snapped off all the way down to my stomach. With my other arm, I tried to hit him, but his hand intercepted mine. He recovered from the trance and looked up at me, planning to finish what he had started.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, I remember. I was about to beat you to a pulp!" He raised his hand, ready to strike. All I could do was watch and pray that someone found me before it was too late. In one swift motion, he pulled his balled hand down, but stopped inches from my face. I sighed, thankfully relieved. "Damnit woman!" he said as he let go of me, "What have you done to me?" I raised an eyebrow, unsure whether to answer him or run.

"Wha... what do you mean?" He started pacing around with a perplexed look.

"Ever since last night, I... I haven't... well what I mean is... you..." Now I was just as confused as he was. What was he trying to say? Finally, he stopped pacing and came to face me. "I don't know how, but..." he hesitated and looked away. I could almost feel what was coming, my heart skipping a beat and my eyes went wide with surprise. "I... I can't... I can't get you out of my mind." My jaw would have hit the floor, if he hadn't lifted my chin up and pulled me into a soft kiss.

We stood there, frozen in time, oblivious to everything except each other. Eventually, we pulled apart for lack of air, but he kept staring at me. I blushed, realizing that was probably the best kiss of my life, and that it was with the one person I never expected it to happen with.

"What just happened?" I asked slowly, afraid I would wake up to find it had only been a dream. Vegeta smiled with the left side of his mouth and replied.

"I don't know, but there's about to be a repeat of last night."


End file.
